


Princess

by Mutant_Toad



Series: Horrible Will [12]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Hell World, Lament Configuration, Lemarchand's Box, Queen - Freeform, Skinning, Trapped, skulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutant_Toad/pseuds/Mutant_Toad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Subject, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Born in Munich, 1897. Suffered from a masochistic compulsion commonly known as "surgical addiction". Both eyelids surgically removed, along with his upper and lower lip, making speech impossible. The blood in his veins dried up decades ago. Only dust remains. Four broken vertebrae. A steel rod inserted into his pelvis kept him upright... what horrible will could keep such a creature as this alive? "</p>
<p>What horrible hell has Eliana been brought to without her Dearest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

What was this place? She didn’t know. Nothing like she had ever seen before.

What had happened? Her Dearest was sent away. It had been several months. Master said it was necessary. They hadn’t been apart like this since he used to sing. It made her feel anxious. Not being near him. Not being able to feel him. Not being able to see him. It was a new type of pain. One she didn’t like.

The anxiety had led her away from her duties to their Master and to the Lemarchand’s Box her Dearest had collected years before. There had not been the time to play with it since they got it. But now, she felt compelled to solve it.

She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting out of it. Master saw her with it once. He said he knew what it was and that she would enjoy it if she could solve it. She worked tirelessly at it for weeks. Sitting in the dark, ignoring everything. Thinking only of her Dearest.

What did she think it was going to do for her? Bring him back sooner? Would it bring them back together and let them have the lives they always wanted? It was supposed to give pleasure, right? Her pleasure came with him. Sure, there were dozens of others that she had tasted and who had tasted her, but none like him.

The pieces fell apart in her grasp. One at a time. One a day. Her fingers bled as she tugged, pulled, and twisted. It had been years since she felt pangs of hunger, but she felt them as she sat in the dark with the puzzle box.

When was the last time she had slept? Dearest said sleep was useless and that they could overcome it. She hadn’t slept in over a year. It had been hard at first, but they did it together. He made it easier for them. First on himself to see how well it worked and then on her when the results were good. Eyelids. If their eyelids were not there, then they could not get heavy and aid in sleep. Of course that was just a part of it. The process had been lengthy and worth it in the end.

So when she realized she’d been sleeping, it was an unpleasant surprise. She pushed herself up from the stone floor. This wasn’t the room she shared with her Dearest. It was darker, wetter, colder. It smelled like blood and flesh. Familiar smells.

She checked herself as she climbed to her feet. Everything was the same. Nothing was missing or out of place.

Where was this place? There were several open doorways for her to choose from. Each had a different noise coming from it. One in particular caught her attention. The sound of metal on bone. She knew that sound well. It made her feel warm. She chose to follow that one.

What she found was arousing and terrifying at the same time. It made her feel as she did the first time her Dearest asked her to visit a whore house back home. The woman in front of her was majestic and beautiful and horrifying.

She was devoid of hair, much like Eliana was, but her scalp was ripped in half and pulled down the sides of her head. It was like a bloody tiara around her bare skull. The skin was held down by hooks and wires that led into her shoulders, forcing her to keep her shoulders up in a certain posture or risk ripping the hooks out. There were more hooks looped into the skin on the front of her shoulders. The wires traced down and around her breasts before piercing into a bare bit of skin showing on her stomach. The lacing on her leather corset top were pierced into the center of her chest. Her stomach was bare and unscarred. Just a beautiful expanse of pale, blueish flesh leading down to the unbelievably tight leather skirt that bound her legs together down to the ankles.

The woman was sitting atop a throne made of skulls. Many of them were stripped of skin, but there were still a few with bits of rotting flesh still hanging on the bones. In her hands was a fresh skull. Her fingers worked quick with a knife to strip the skin. The sound of the knife touching the bone made the woman shiver as it did Eliana.

The bloody flesh slipped to the leather skirt and slide down it to the stone floor. She set the knife on the arm of her throne and used her fingers next to pry open the mouth. She pulled the stiff tongue from the dead mouth and finally lifted her dark eyes to Eliana, “Cut it.”

She knew what to do. It had been a long time since her Dearest had actually spoken a word. She didn’t need directions. She walked over slowly and picked up the bloodied knife. It was quick work sawing through the muscle. It was tossed aside into a pile of tongues as the throned woman stiffly turned and placed the new skull atop the corner of her throne, filling in the empty space that had been there.

“You will be my Princess,” her voice was low and smooth, “Trust me.”

There were few she trusted in the world, but something about this woman made her want to obey, “Yes.”

“What a good Princess you are. I have such things to teach you,” the whore from her youth had once said the same thing, “Come into my bosom and accept me as your Queen.”

“Yes,” she said once more and took a step towards the woman, but she stopped suddenly and shook her head, “Karl…”

“I am your Queen. Come to me and I shall show you a new world. You will be my Princess now.”

Her heart pounded hard in her chest. Visions of her Dearest went through her head. Their first time meeting as children at Church. Hearing him sing. Feeling his lips against hers under the oak tree by the river. Feeling his manhood throb against her leg as she brought her hand down against his bare backside. The sound of his voice coaxing sounds of pleasures from her throat. The look in his eyes as he ran the blade of a knife over her fingertips, “No. Karl…”

Eliana turned quick and started to run, but she felt tiny hooks piercing through her clothing and into her skin. It made her moan softly as she pulled from them. They ripped through her skin and she ran towards the entrance way she’d come from. No matter how long she ran, the door was never any closer. The silky voice of the throned woman laughed behind her, “I shall know your flesh whether you submit to it or not. You will be my Princess. You will belong to the Order as I do. I am the first. You will belong to all of us.”

The more she spoke, the harder it was to think. As the hooks pierced into her skin again all she could think of was how the things done to her before now had felt, but not who had given them to her. Was it her Dearest that gave her pleasure or the acts themselves? No. It was him. She loved him. He was her soul.

“Karl…”

The hooks dug in deeper this time and pulled hard. Her body fell back and the air was pushed from her lungs as she hit the stone floor, “I shall drive him from your mind. You will belong to me. To us. I shall teach you the hard way…”

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story is in chronological order. Some take place before the events of other stories.
> 
> Letter: 1913 Munich, Germany  
>  Reply: 1913 Paris, France  
>  Hair: 1913 Munich, Germany  
>  Confession: End Summer 1914 Munich, Germany  
>  Improvement: Early Fall 1914 Munich, Germany  
>  Better: 1921 Unknown, France  
>  Reduction: 1924 Unknown Location  
>  Home: Summer 1929 Munich, Germany  
>  Princess: 1930 The Labyrinth of Hell  
>  Deals: 1931 Unknown, Germany  
>  Removal: Fall 1934 Unknown, Germany  
>  Found: Late Fall 2008 Zinco Corporation Headquarters


End file.
